Notes in Class
by SiriusBDobby
Summary: A series of drabbles between different characters from different series'. Enjoy their notes in class! :)
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Why the fuck is Ebisu here...?

Sasuke: Does it look like I know?

Naruto: Where the fuck is Kakashi-sensei?

Sasuke: Again, does it look like I know? Dobe.

Naruto: Teme!

Sasuke: Usuratonkachi.

Naruto: Ma, Sasuke you're such a prick! Shikamaru, talk to me.

Shikamaru: Mendokusai... I'm tired. You're troublesome, he's troublesome, this whole class is troublesome. I'm going to sleep.

Naruto: Lazy fucker! Kiba, where you at?

Kiba: Move bitch, handle the ice princess on your own.

Sasuke: Ice princess?! Who the fuck you calling ice princess, mutt?!

Kiba: Ja ne!

Sasuke: Little dog shit.

Naruto: Sasuke, this is boring.

Sasuke: So is you're fucking whining. Shut up, Ebisu is talking.

Naruto: Yeah and? Who cares about what that closet pervert is saying?

Sasuke: Dobe, do you ever shut up?

Naruto: Only when I'm sleeping. Actually, sometimes I talk in my sleep! My mum finds it so annoying.

Sasuke: I find you so annoying.

Naruto: Sigh... if only Itachi was here. He's so much nicer...

Sasuke: Naruto, do you like being alive?

Naruto: Yes!

Sasuke: Well the life you like living so much is going to be gone if you talk about 'Tachi again.

Naruto: 'Tachi? You act like you hate him but you've got a little shortened name for him! How cute!

Sasuke: You are three seconds away from dying a very painful death.

Naruto: Alright, alright get that stick out of your arse! I was only joking.

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Sasukeeeeeeee.

Sasuke: What, usuratonkachi?

Naruto: I'm hungry.

Sasuke: Naruto, shut up!

Naruto: But I wan't ramen!

Sasuke: Then go and fucking get it, idiot!

Naruto: But Ebisu is teaching!

Sasuke: I thought you don't care about what that 'closet pervert' has to say?

Naruto: Alright, smartass cunt!

Sasuke: I'm not a smartass, you're just an imbecile.

Naruto: You know, one day, I'm going to chokeslam you through a table.

Sasuke: Heh, I'd like to see you try. Bitch, you couldn't even beat me when we were 5. Shit, you couldn't even beat me when we were 13. How'd you expect to beat me now?

Naruto: Prick face, 3 years have passed. I'm pretty sure I could beat the shit out of you now!

Sasuke: How about you shut up and put your money where your mouth is?

Naruto: Ok, after this lesson. You are so getting fucked up!

********about an hour later********

Sasuke: What did I tell you?

Naruto: That was unfair!

Sasuke: How so?

Naruto: You grabbed my... my... my business!

Sasuke: Your 'business'?

Naruto: You know what I mean, teme!

Sasuke: Hn, well you do know about my preferences. Hehe.

Naruto: Oh, Sasuke you little shit... It was still a cheap shot.

Sasuke: I'm an Uchiha. We win, no matter how. Now shut the hell up, I want to listen to Asuma.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry: Ron, you awake?

Harry: ...

Harry: Ron!

Ron: Merlin's beard, Harry! Don't scare me awake.

Harry: Heh, sorry. Talk to me, you dickhead.

Ron: Nah, I'd rather sleep.

Harry: I'll tell people about that time you shat yourself when you was 9.

Ron: I told you that in confidence, prick!

Harry: And I will tell others in confidence.

Ron: Fine! But you owe me about 100 galleons worth of Honeydukes.

Harry: Yeah, whatever. I can't wait until the end of this year. We'll be in 6th and won't have to be in this lesson anymore.

Ron: To be honest, we could leave and never come and Binns wouldn't even notice.

Harry: Yeah we could, but McGonagall would be on to us in a flash.

Ron: True... do you reckon Binns can even hear or see us?

Harry: I think he's trained himself to not notice anything unless it speaks directly to him.

Ron: Remember his face in 2nd year when Hermione asked him about the Chamber of Secrets?

Harry: Oh yeah! Like he'd seen a ghost or something.

Ron: ... what? He is a ghost.

Harry: I guess that made more sense in my head.

Ron: Obviously. Yeah but he looked like he'd never seen students before. That was probably the first question he's been asked in his whole career

Harry: Why is he still here anyway?

Ron: I guess there's nowhere else for him to float about.

Harry: ... Ron.

Ron: What?

Harry: You know that bitch Cho?

Ron: Yeah I know that bitch Cho.

Harry: I caught her staring at me during lunch.

Ron: What? Why?

Harry: Does it look like I know? She pissed me off man, going off like that just 'cause I mentioned Hermione once or twice. Everyone knows that there is nothing but friendship between me and Hermione.

Ron: I guess Chang is just the jealous type. I always knew there was something wrong with her ever since I saw that Tornadoes badge. Bad egg, I tell you.

Harry: She was giving those eyes.

Ron: Those eyes?

Harry: Yeah, those eyes.

Ron: Do you expect me to know what the fuck you mean by 'those eyes'?

Harry: I mean those eyes she has when she's about to cry. I refuse to feel bad for her. So what if she's upset? All those fucking times she cried to me about loving Cedric and all that shit whilst we were supposed to be trying this dating thing and I said nothing. But the one time I mention Hermione and she turns into an enraged cow.

Ron: I feel you.

Harry: I don't want to be insensitive about Cedric and all but come on! She's been stringing me on when in reality she doesn't give a shit about me. She just wants me to be her shoulder to cry on. Fuck that shit.

Hermione: Harry you _are_ being insensitive.

Ron: Where the bloody hell did you come from?

Hermione: Hello to you too.

Ron: Shouldn't you be writing notes so that we can copy off you?

Hermione: I charmed my quill to write what Binns says on its own. And anyway, Harry! How can you say that?

Harry: Say what? I didn't say anything bad.

Hermione: So calling Cho a 'bitch' isn't bad?

Ron: Not when she's been acting like one.

Hermione: Keep talking shit and I'll kill you in your sleep Ronald Weasley.

Ron: Alright chill.

Harry: Ron's right. How do you expect me to deal with her shit 24/7? Am I her personal counseller?

Hermione: Well... No. But I think you should apologise her for mentioning me so much.

Harry: What? All I said was that I needed to meet you, where's the harm in that?

Hermione: The harm, you idiot, is in the fact that you said this while you two were on a date! And you didn't even say that I'm an ugly annoying bushy haired smartarse or something.

Harry: Why would I say that?! I don't think you're any of that, what the fuck!

Ron: Why would Harry say that?!

Harry: Innit!

Hermione: You boys are so stupid! You don't have to mean it! You obviously made Cho feel insecure by mentioning me as it looked as if you felt that meeting me was more important that being with her.

Harry: Well it was.

Hermione: You're unbelievable.

Ron: Oi, look up.

Hermione: Ew.

Harry: The fuck is Malfoy looking at?

Ron: Looks like him and the two gorillas behind him are looking at us. D'you reckon we could fuck them up without Binns noticing?

Harry: Yeah.,

Hermione: You could get into trouble because of that!

Harry: We could get in trouble if this was McGonagall's class... or Snape's.

Ron: But this is Binns we're talking about. I reckon we could throw a couple heavy blows and he wouldn't even realise.

Hermione: No. Just ignore them. There's no need for violence.

Harry: Says the person who tried to break Malfoy's face.

Hermione: That's different! He crossed the line talking about Hagrid in that way!

Ron: He's crossing the line by staring at us, the fucking mug. Harry, come let's knock him out. I guess we might get a detention but then you'd get to miss Occlumency with Snape.

Harry: Oh shit, yes I would!

Hermione: AND YOU SAY I NEED TO SORT OUT MY PRIORITIES?! HARRY NEEDS OCCLUMENCY, YOU IMBECILE!


	3. Chapter 3

Akkarin: Oi!

Lorlen: Go away, I'm trying to listen.

Akkarin: No. You're obviously not listening if you're writing back to me.

Lorlen: Whatever, smartarse. Now, shut up.

Akkarin: No, I'm bored.

Lorlen: And that's my problem because?

Akkarin: Because you love me and want to get rid of my boredom, obviously idiot.

Lorlen: Goodbye Akkarin.

Akkarin: Don't be a prick!

Lorlen: You're the one being a prick, prick.

Akkarin: Talk to me or I'll tell Raelle that you fancy her.

Lorlen: How'd you know that?!

Akkarin: I didn't but you just confirmed my suspicions. I can't believe you didn't tell me! We're supposed to be best friends, you pig!

Lorlen: I was going to! I only just came to terms with it like two days ago, dickhead! And anyway, how'd you realise?

Akkarin: My dear Lorlen, I can read you like a book. I saw you staring at her at lunch with big wide googley eyes like 'Omg Raelle you so beautiful, why you no love me? :'('

Lorlen: I was nothing like that!

Akkarin: Yeah, you were more like, ' Omg Raelle I want to lick your lovely dark chocolately skin and kiss your gorgeous lips all day looooong,'

Lorlen: Akkarin!

Akkarin: What? It's the truth. I never knew you were into Lonmar girls.

Lorlen: It's just one...

Akkarin: So what's the attraction? Was it the accent? Or those deep dark sexy eyes?

Lorlen: Akkarin, when I get my hands on you, I'm going to murder you.

Akkarin: I'm sitting right next to you mate, you could always murder me now.

Lorlen: But then I'd get into trouble!

Akkarin: And you wouldn't get into trouble if you murdered me outside of the classroom?

Lorlen: Touche... you're still getting fucked up after this lesson for being smartarse.

Akkarin: Nice to know.

Lorlen: And anyway, you mention anything to Raelle and I'll tell Keleah about you fancying her!

Akkarin: Do you want to fucking die? I swear...!

Lorlen: You swear what?

Akkarin: I swear I'll tell Osen that you love him.

Lorlen: Go on then, who's going to believe that bullshit?

Akkarin: Well, I don't know, maybe that guy who licks your arse called Osen?

Lorlen: He does not lick my arse.

Akkarin: Keep telling yourself that. He's basically your dog. Bitch, even.

Lorlen: Stop it! He's a sweet younger student who is... devoted to helping me with... everything. There's nothing odd about that! He's just a friend.

Akkarin: I don't think he sees you as a friend.

Lorlen: And so what? He's a sweet boy, he'll realise sooner or later that our relationship can go no further that what it is right now. Friends!

Akkarin: If you say so. Imagine what would happen if Osen found out he had competition...?

Lorlen: What?

Akkarin: Raelle!

Lorlen: Oh, give it a rest!

Akkarin: Come on! He'd totally challenge her to a duel for your love. It'd be hilarious!

Lorlen: Alright, that's enough. I'm not replying anymore.

Akkarin: Lorlen!

Akkarin: ...

Akkarin: Lorlen!

Akkarin: Alright... little fuck head.


End file.
